It is well known to attach a crane or like lifting apparatus to large objects to raise and lower such objects. In the oil industry for example large storage tanks are commonly located at well-sites to store oil bearing fluids pumped from underground reservoirs. Such tanks are typically located inside containment enclosures which comprise raised walls operative to contain the stored fluid in the event that the tank leaks. Thus to move a tank into or out of the containment enclosure, a crane is required to raise the tank and swing in or out as required.
In a typical tank, lifting lugs are provided at locations spaced around the top of the tank each lug providing an aperture for attaching a hook on the end of a cable from the crane. The lugs are typically welded on the top of the tank wall and extend above the top of the tank and define an aperture above the top of the tank. The tanks are quite tall and in addition to requiring a crane when a tank is to he lifted, a separate vehicle with a man-lift is required as well to raise a person to each lug to insert the hook through the aperture in the lug.